Tech's Life Before Life
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When Tech's brother and sister come to town and a new threat plagues the city, everything goes wrong. Except for the fact that the 3 Witch sisters they missed are finally back. Sequel to "Loonatics Enchanted"
1. Mysteries

Tech's Life before Life

This is my next story for lack of a better title. I really like Tech so I centered this story on him. Tell me what you think (please no bad comments)!

Chapter 1: Mysteries

Tech fiddled around with his invention. He was still working out the kinks. Lexi walked in through the door to his lab from behind him.

"Hey, Tech," Lexi said, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to fix this thing to work like one of those grenades but more efficiently," explained Tech, "but, for some strange reason, it doesn't do anything when I pull the--" His device started beeping in his hands more and rapidly and then louder and more high-pitched. "Uh oh, this doesn't bode well for me." It exploded, leaving a dust pile in the place where Tech used to sit. He quickly regenerated. "Why does this always happen to me? Perhaps I shouldn't have used that old soda can Duck threw away for a conductor."

Lexi shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I can't argue with you there, mostly because I have no idea what you're talking about. Well, you better take a break from this. Ace wants to talk to us."

Tech rolled his eyes as he set down his work. _You telling me that he's finally taking a break from you to talk to us about something important?_ He was smart enough not to say this out loud.

True, Lexi and Ace had been going out for almost 2 months now and wouldn't break up from each other long enough to focus on work anymore, and it had been annoying the other Loonatics for quite a while, but they hadn't told them. They didn't want to upset Ace and Lexi. They cared about them (they had even encouraged the relationship in the first place), but for some reason they couldn't bring themselves to tell Ace and Lexi that their love life was a little--what's the word?--insensitive of the rest of them.

Tech got up anyway and walked out with Lexi to meet Ace, Rev, Slam, and Duck in the meeting room.

"Good," said Duck, "the coyote finally took a break from his vacation in Techno World. Or should I say 'Geek World'?"

"Keep that up and I'm telling everybody you still sleep with your teddy bear," said Tech, "Whoops, too late." Duck shut his beak.

"Hey there, Lex," said Ace, bringing her next to him.

"Hey, Ace," said Lexi, hugging him tightly.

Duck opened his mouth and pointed his finger at it when the couple wasn't looking. Rev stifled a giggle. He held it back so that Ace and Lexi wouldn't notice.

"Well, gang," Ace said, "We've got a problem." He turned on the screen to reveal the news.

_"Police City Officials today announced that another person was found unconscious yesterday. Just like the past few attacks, the victim has no memory of the past week, woke up with slight blackness in vision, and a blackout occurred in the area at the exact moment they fell. A few items were reported in the area to be stolen, lost, and/or missing and no signal was left in the vicinity to refer to who or what could have committed the crime. There will be more news later after clues have been found pertaining to the attacks."_

Ace turned off the TV. "This has been going on for at least a week now and we thought that we should do some investigation of our own. There's got to be some reason why the criminal would leave the victims unconscious and not kill them instead if they were going to do all this. And for another thing, what were they stealing, and how were they doing it without leaving any trace of clues or anything?"

"Perhaps I could--" Tech was interrupted by a loud bang on the front door. "Hang on, I'll get it." He got up and opened the door. "Hi, Tech" was all he needed to hear before almost screaming as he slammed the door and blocked it shut with his body. The other Loonatics gave him strange looks. "You don't want to know what beast is behind that door."

Another loud bang resounded throughout the building (louder this time) as a woman's voice called out, "Tech E. Coyote! You open this door!"

Tech sighed and his ears drooped to his sides. "How do I get her to go away?"

"Simple," said Duck, "You--"

"I was talking to Rev," said Tech, crossing his arms as his ears raised back to their normal height.

"Well, there-are-several-ways-to-do-that, Tech. You-could-yell-at-her-or-scream-or-even-use-one-of-your-crazy-tricked-out-inventions-to--"

"On second thought, I might as well let her in," said Tech.

"Of course, you should, Tech," said Lexi, "You might as well give her a chance."

"I did already and it didn't go so well," said Tech.

Slam babbled in agreement with Lexi and Ace gave him a look that pretty much said, _Open the door, Tech._ Tech backed up off the door and opened it.

Behind it was a girl coyote about his age. She very well could have been his twin. She had hazel eyes and brown fur. She wore a lengthy skirt and a sweater. She smiled smugly. "Hi, Tech. Miss me?"

"Yeah, right," said Tech, chuckling under his breath sarcastically, "Long time, no see, Rita."

"Rita?" Duck asked, whispering to Rev who shook his head, "Is she one of his old college girlfriends? Oh, wait, he didn't have any."

"I can hear you over here, Duck," said Tech.

"Wow, Tech," Lexi said, at a loss for words, "She could be your sister."

"That's because she is my sister," said Tech. The other Loonatics were shocked. They didn't know Tech had a family. He had never told them.

Rita walked in. "OK if I come in? Whoops, too late."

"I can see where he gets it from," said Duck.

Rita looked at him. "You know, it's been a while since either me or Patrick spoke to Tech."

Tech groaned. "Don't tell me our brother's here, too."

"Relax," Rita said, "He's waiting outside. For some reason, he thinks that he's able to fix our car or something. I don't know what's wrong with him. Tech was always the smart one. Patrick never could figure anything out."

She was interrupted by a loud explosion from outside and a car alarm going off.

"See what I mean?" Rita asked, gesturing to the window.

Ace opened the window and saw a car on fire outside. A boy coyote came up after them. He looked almost a year older than Tech and Rita, but was still about the same age. He had fur of a shade darker brown and eyes that were exactly the same as Tech's hazel-tinted green eyes. This was undoubtedly the Patrick they had been referring to.

"I was able to dodge the explosion," said Patrick, "Please tell me you convinced him to let us stay for the night and fix our car for us already."

"I was getting to that, Patrick," said Rita through gritted teeth, "He still doesn't like us. He'd never agree anyway. Although it looks like he has enough company already."

"Did Tech not tell you about being a super hero with us?" Lexi asked, not noticing Tech giving her the "kill" sign from behind Rita's back until after she had finished saying it.

"What?" Rita asked, turning to Tech, "How come we weren't told about this?"

"Because every time I try to talk to you, you insult me," said Tech.

"That's not true, you little nerd," she said, punching him in the arm. She then understood what he meant. "Oh, you mean that." Tech nodded. "Maybe we should stay somewhere else."

"Unless there's a hotel within the block, I doubt we'll find anywhere else," said Patrick, walking off with her, "You know how bad my feet are for a coyote."

"Wait," Tech sighed. "Guys, what do you think?" He turned to his friends and walked closer so that his brother and sister couldn't hear his next words: "Please say 'no'."

"Well," said Ace, "they, uh--"

"You can stay for the night," said Lexi, "but only one night."

"What?!" Tech cried. Too late. Rita rushed up and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe, Patrick waiting by the door to give sympathy to his little brother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rita cried.

"See why I wanted you to say 'no'?" asked Tech, whimpering as he spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a darker corner of the city-planet, a worker at the hospital was the last one to leave. The hospital had been the only one about 10 years before that, but, after the comet hit, more and more had become needed and the city was forced to build more. He shut down the computer system and was about to get up and leave, when the lights started flickering. Something moved around behind him. Something was lurking in the shadows of the building. He turned around in his chair, but he didn't see anything. He turned back to arranging his stuff before leaving. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed him from behind, throwing him back off his chair and onto the floor with a sore head. He turned to face his attacker and gasped. A tall girl with glowing hazel eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses stood over him in a cape, outlined by darkness so that he couldn't see what she looked like.

"Who are you?" asked the worker.

"I'm Black Out," said the girl, "Who else? You know, these filtered hospital lights are so annoying on my eyes." She waved her hand and all the lights went out. It was complete darkness. "I believe you have something I want."

The worker stuttered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Very well," said the girl, holding her hand out as a small but dark vortex formed around her fingers, "I guess I'll have to take it myself." She pushed her hand out at him and the vortex surrounded his head and knocked him out. "When you wake up, I'll be just a memory. Too bad that memory will be gone." She waved her hand by the computer and it turned on. "If I use my powers for this, they won't be able to find any fingerprints." She chuckled softly as she found 5 files that she was most interested in and 3 that she already had. She waved her hand again and the files were printed out. She took them and left, knowing that this wasn't the first time she had done it and she planned to do it again. She waved her hand again and the files were deleted from the computer system (all 8 of them) and all energy in the area went out along with it. "Another day, another theft, another blackout." She held up the paper to reveal the information that she needed on her next victims and laughed as she left.


	2. Investigation and Unwanted Guests

Chapter 2: Investigation and Unwanted Guests

"So, Tech," said Lexi the next morning as she fixed her breakfast, "You hear about the blackout last night? Guess we've got to get out there today, huh?"

Tech shushed them. "Not so loud," he said, "You'll wake up my brother and sister. But yeah, that's another reason to get out there. I've been charting the blackouts. What I want to know is why someone would attack a hospital."

"That hospital keeps files and records on all the people born there," said Ace, wondering aloud, "It was also the only one around at the time that the comet hit. It must have a lot of information about a lot of different people."

"Good-point-Ace-we-could-go-look-around-and-see-if-something-happened-last-night-and-investigate-and-everything-and--" Tech held Rev's beak shut.

"Didn't you hear what I said about waking up my brother and sister?" Tech asked.

"What happened between you 3 anyway?" Lexi asked.

"And why is your sister so much cooler than you?" asked Duck.

"I'll do you favor and not hold that against you," said Tech, letting go of Rev's beak, "You see, about the time I went to college, we were orphaned."

"Whoa," said Lexi, "I guess you and Duck have more in common than you think."

"Well, it's actually a long story why we started fighting," said Tech, "Rita's kind of--"

"'Kind of' what?" Rita asked, stepping into the room and crossing her arms at her younger brother.

"Hey, Rita," said Tech.

"So," said Rita, "What are you 'crime-fighters' intending to do today? Why don't you go investigate those blackouts and attacks and all that?"

"How did you know about that?" Tech asked.

"In case you don't remember, Tech, you always wanted to do something no matter how much the evidence supported the other way around. You value discretion ultimately." She stopped and drank some juice before continuing. "Then again, Dad kept warning you and warning you not to go messing up everything as an inventor and you still did it."

"Says the girl who spent 2 years of high school working as the mascot for that chicken place," said Tech, "You got so attached to it that you wouldn't take the suit off."

"Uh, Patrick was doing that," said Rita, "I was the waitress there while he was spending night and day coughing up feathers. Neither of the guys in this family knew where to stop."

"Maybe we should be going before Patrick wakes up, too," said Tech, reluctantly moving from his chair.

"Uh, he's been up for the past hour messing with your camera," said Rita.

"Rita, I don't have a camera," said Tech.

"Then what's that thing he's been trying to figure out how to work in your lab over there?" Rita asked, concerned.

Tech then understood what she was talking about. He was going to either say something or go stop Patrick from ruining his device when there was another explosion and Patrick came running down the hall at about the size of a thimble.

"You hit the red button on my molecular reconstructor, didn't you?" Tech asked his tiny older brother. Patrick nodded. Tech sighed as he buried his head in his hand and walked off to his lab to fix the problem.

"Well," said Ace, "after that we can get going."

"Can we go with you?" asked Rita.

"I think you 2 have caused enough trouble for one day," said Tech, returning to the room to restore his brother.

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE?"

"Fine!" Tech cried, hitting the wrong button on his device. "Oops." Patrick dodged the ray, unintentionally shrinking their couch. Tech hit the other button twice, restoring the couch and his brother. "After that, I'll take anything."

* * *

The Loonatics came to the hospital and went to the floor that was attacked. Tech was examining the computer while the other Loonatics searched for clues and Patrick and Rita waited patiently by the door for someone to talk. Tech finally spoke up.

"Well," Tech said, "there aren't any damaged areas, there's no fingerprints anywhere except for the guy who was working, and there's no…uh oh."

"What?" Lexi and Rita asked at the same time.

"I was about to say that there were no missing files but…"

"There's something missing?" Ace asked.

"Well, weren't we all born here?" asked Tech.

"Of course," said Duck, "Are you forgetting that this was the only hospital on the whole planet at the time?"

"Exactly," said Tech, "Ace made it very clear that this hospital offers information on everyone born inside the walls, and there isn't anything on the 8 of us."

Duck was a little shocked at this. "Did you just say 8?"

"Why would someone delete those files?" Ace pondered aloud, "Unless they didn't want anyone following their tracks. They must have deleted us from the system so that we couldn't examine them through the computer and find out what they wanted them for."

"And did he just say 8?" Duck asked again.

"What I don't get is why someone would want something on the 2 of us," said Rita.

"You know, for once, just this once, Rita actually has a point," said Tech, "I can understand wanting info on Acmetropolis' superheroes, but who would want anything concerning my brother and sister? If they wanted something on our siblings as well, they would have gotten all of ours. Rev has a brother and he's in here. Something tells me that this wasn't an accident. And for another thing, how would they be able to shut down all electricity in the area like that if it wasn't an accident?"

"I-don't-get-it," said Rev, "Tech-has-a-point-about-the-problem-with-it-not-being-an-accident-but-why-would-someone-go-through-all-this-trouble-and-probably-more-importantly-_who_-would-do-it?"

"I don't know," Slam babbled.

"Uh, Tech," Patrick asked, "do you have any idea what the 2 of them are saying?"

"I rarely ever do," Tech responded, "But Rev does have a point. Who would do this?" He suddenly realized something. "Hang on, does anyone notice how the blackouts have all occurred, not only at the same time as the attack and theft and such, but also at night?"

"Hmm, maybe we have a little super-powered villain on our hands who doesn't like light," said Ace, "Tech, do you notice any other patterns?"

Tech thought about this and was just about to say something when Rita spoke up, "Well, all of them relate to us."

"Uh, I was just about to say that they all contained a source of power in the area that was exhibiting the most energy at the time," said Tech.

"That, too," said Rita, "But the first one was related to us in some way, the second one had information on the 3 of us, and the rest were something similar."

Tech took no interest in what she was saying. Lexi considered the possibility, but decided against it. The rest of them (except for Ace and Patrick) didn't know what she was talking about.

"Hey, maybe, if Rita's right, which I doubt," Tech said, "the next attack could be the Acme Tech University."

"The story is highly similar to that one we didn't want to relive, right?" suggested Lexi, "Isn't that where it was when we went to investigate?"

The team knew she was talking about Black Velvet, Rita didn't understand what she meant, and Patrick wasn't paying attention.

"Eh, worth a shot," said Tech.


	3. Amnesia

Chapter 3: Amnesia

That night, the Loonatics stationed themselves at the University. They had finally convinced Patrick and Rita to take watch at HQ in case something went wrong. They slowly made their way into the building (except for Rev who ran in and yet was still silent) and Tech used a device to pinpoint any life forms in the area. There was no one there beside themselves.

"Even after I adjust it, it still doesn't pick up anyone but us," said Tech.

"Then we still have plenty of time," said Ace, "Rev, is your GPS picking up anyone besides us?"

"Well-Ace-I'm-picking-up-on-a-wider-range-and-I-still-don't-see-anyone-but-us-and-WHOA-I'm-picking-up-some-power-in-the-area!" Rev said.

"How much power, exactly, are you picking up, Rev?" asked Tech.

"Looks-to-be-about-46-gigawatts-no-wait…12. I-got-confused-and-mixed-up-ours-in-there-with-it."

"OK, I guess we'd out number that power source by at least 27--"

"Wait-a-minute-the-sun-just-finished-going-down-and-the-power-switched-to-25."

"OK, then, by twenty--"

"Nope-32."

"Would you quit switching that around so I can focus on my math here? I didn't do as well in math as I did in science in college, you know!"

"Hmm, just another thing we don't know about you, huh?" Duck pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tech.

"Well, it's just that you never told us that you had an older brother and an older sister!"

"Duck, for the last time, I--"

_CRASH!_ Tech was interrupted by a strange sound that sounded like several different fluorescent light bulbs exploding at the same time.

"What was that?" asked Lexi.

"I don't know," said Tech, pressing a few buttons on his device, "But we're not the only ones here." Tech howled quietly as his device fried out in his hands. It landed on the floor and fell apart. The lights in the room fizzled out and exploded, sending glass flying all over the floor (which they were all able to dodge). "What was _that_?"

"That was me. Sorry!"

They all looked around and saw the same girl that had attacked the hospital the night before. She saw Tech almost immediately.

"Why, hello there, Tech."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, Tech. Don't you recognize me?"

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"Oh, really? Then have you seen this?" She stuck out her hand and a black and purple lightning bolt flung out at the coyote. He ducked before it could touch him and it zapped the computers behind him.

"Not really," said Tech, getting up from the floor. He used his magnetic levitation to attack her. She ducked and he lifted something behind her.

"Ha! You missed me!"

"Wasn't aiming at you."

She turned around and a giant metal pole smacked her in the face and knocked her back. "Why you little--"

Before she could go any further, Ace got out his sword. She tried to zap him and his sword reflected the lightning…right at Tech. Tech was a pile of ashes on the ground. He regenerated.

"I just can't get a break around here, can I?" asked Tech.

Ace jumped at the girl and she ducked again, making him land on the wall behind her. He put up his sword and tried to zap her with his laser vision but she ducked that, too. He tried to attack her with a karate kick and she held out her hand and a cyclone, just like the one she used on the hospital worker but more fierce, wrapped itself around Ace's head and disappeared as he fell to the ground and the girl ran off while the gang ran to Ace's side. Ace saw his life flash before his eyes as the memories all left his head.

Ace looked around the room. _Where am I?_ he thought, _Who am I?_

"Ace!" Lexi called out to her boyfriend, "Are you OK?"

"Who are you?" asked Ace.

"Ace, it's me, your girlfriend, Lexi."

"'Ace'? Who's Ace?"

Lexi gasped. "She wiped his memory! He doesn't remember anything!"

"I'll-go-get-Patrick-and-Rita."

"Oh, they're not going to be any help, Rev! I of all people should know."

"Then, what do we do?" asked Lexi, helping her boyfriend stand up, "We can't just leave him like this."

"I don't know about that," said Tech, "If my device is working OK…then again, it didn't even work on Sophie so--" Something suddenly struck his thoughts. "Daniella! She's smart and she's been through this. She could probably help! But, how do we get them here?"

"I've-got-it-Tech," said Rev, taking a ring of elastic of his wrist and rapidly ringing the bell that was attached to it. The bell sparkled a little as a bell exactly the same rang out at that exact moment in a little house in a land called Anasala.

* * *

While the Loonatics were fighting the strange girl, 2 human girls, a coyote girl, and a coyote woman were in a room in a small house in Anasala.

"So that's how it happened, huh?" asked the elder coyote woman after the girls had finished their story.

"Yeah," said one of the human girls, "and I really miss him."

"You think you've got it bad, Daniella?" asked the other human girl, "Just look at Sophie."

The young coyote girl was lying on her bed staring at a picture of Tech, sighing every minute and then crying after her sister mentioned her name. "I really miss him, Wendy. And Daniella misses Rev. Don't you feel the same way about Duck?" Wendy had no comeback for that. "I wish we could see them again, Mom."

"Relax," said their mother, "you'll see them someday. They probably can't wait to see you. You can always invite them over for no reason, you know."

"We don't know what they're doing in their world," said Daniella, "Every time we want to call them, we remember that they very well could be on a mission at that very moment. It's so unfair."

"Yeah," said Wendy, "we've been waiting patiently for 2 months and nothing has happened to give us a reason to call them and they haven't called us at all. I'm beginning to think that they forgot about us."

At that moment, the bell around Daniella's wrist began to ring rapidly. Daniella gasped. "Rev! Don't pack your broomsticks just yet, Wendy."

Wendy smiled and Sophie turned her head away from the picture to watch Daniella remove the bell from her wrist and pick up a stick. Daniella waved the stick and the bell disappeared and a portal formed a few feet away.

"We can go, can't we, Mom?" asked Daniella.

"Fell free to stay this time, if you like," said their Mom, "Nothing and no one's stopping you."

The 3 girls hugged their mother and then walked through the portal, leaving behind Anasala with its green trees and blue sky and abundant sea shores to go to Acmetropolis with its bustling streets and purple sky and various lakes. They appeared right behind the Loonatics.

* * *

The Loonatics were waiting for the Witch sisters to show up or make some response to Rev's bell. Sophie snuck up behind Tech.

"Boo."

Tech screamed and fell into Rev's arms. "Quit doing that!"

"I know, déjà vu, huh?"

"Sophie?" The coyote girl nodded. "Wow, you look a lot different."

"One dog year will do that to you," said Sophie.

"Hey, Rev," said Daniella. Rev turned around and saw her.

"Daniella!" Rev cried, dropping Tech on the ground to hug her.

"Rev, injured coyote on the floor here!" Tech yelled as Rev separated from Daniella and Sophie picked him up.

"What a pathetic scene, huh, Duck?" said Wendy.

"Got that right, Wendy," said Duck, nodding. He then realized who he was talking to. "Wendy!"

"Don't hug me."

"I wasn't gonna."

"So why did you call us here?" asked Daniella, "Everything looks perfectly fine."

"Uh, Ace lost his memory and we thought you could help," said Lexi.

"Well, unless he lost his memory because of that memory loss spell," said Daniella, "There's nothing _we_ can _do_. But we could probably still figure something out. Come on."


	4. Girlfriends

Chapter 4: Girlfriends

While the other Loonatics and Daniella and Wendy were trying to help Ace regain his memory, Tech, Sophie, Patrick, and Rita were all in Tech's lab while Tech fixed his device to try on Ace. The 4 coyotes were having a conversation while he worked.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother and sister," said Sophie.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I didn't tell the other Loonatics either," said Tech.

"And you didn't tell us you were a superhero," said Rita.

"How can you not know that about your own brother?" asked Sophie.

"Simple, we don't accept his once a decade phone calls," said Rita, "If there's anything he should have told me about, he should have mentioned he had a girlfriend."

"What?" Tech and Sophie said at the same time.

"We are not dating," said Sophie.

"Yeah, we just met 2 months ago," said Tech, "And she was spending a lot of that time with her family."

"You mean her 2 human triplet sisters?" asked Rita, "I don't get that."

"My mom was a coyote and my dad was a human, OK?"

"That makes no sense," said Patrick.

"Exactly how smart is your brother?" asked Sophie.

"Not very," said Tech, finishing the recalibrations to his device and getting up out of his chair to go try it out on Ace.

"Hey!" Patrick called after his little brother.

Tech's device helped Ace remember the basics (his powers, his past, etc.), but he still didn't remember the other Loonatics very well. He knew them and who they were as his friends, but he didn't remember their powers and such. Lexi was afraid of what would happen if he couldn't remember her. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him. The other Loonatics were a little OK if they weren't dating (no more public displays of affection, right?), but they still felt sorry for the 2 of them considering how they felt about Sophie (Tech), Wendy (Duck), Daniella (Rev), and food (Slam).

"What are we gonna do about Ace?" Tech asked Duck, Rev, and Slam, "If I couldn't help him, who can?"

"Who said we couldn't?"

Tech turned around to see his brother leaning against the couch, his sister with her arms folded, and the 3 triplet sisters standing next to each other. "Well, for one thing, Patrick and Rita have no powers and aren't as smart as me--which, I might point out, Rita said herself--, and for another thing, the 3 of you have powers which can't--" Tech stopped in mid-sentence when he remembered the 3 sisters other abilities.

Aside from being Witches, Sophie was able to use other people's powers, Daniella could influence people, and Wendy could read minds and levitate stuff. If Daniella and Wendy could somehow combine their powers, then they could probably restore Ace's memory if Sophie could contain his immunities. It was a good idea, but Daniella and Wendy couldn't do stuff like that, and Sophie could possibly knock Ace unconscious in the process of trying to do something that she couldn't. Sophie couldn't control her power. It was dangerous. She didn't know herself if she could do any damage to people who didn't have any powers, but she didn't want to find out because she was scared to try.

"Sophie, Daniella, Wendy, I think I may have a plan," said Tech, pulling aside the 3 sisters and the other Loonatics to his lab, leaving Ace, Lexi, Patrick, and Rita in the living room together, "Do you have any way of combining your power?"

"Only our magic and that's only if it's all 3 of us and not just 2," said Daniella.

_Well, there goes my idea,_ Tech thought.

"Unless…" Daniella continued.

_"Unless"?_ Tech thought.

"Do you still have the focus crystals we got from that fort out west?" asked Daniella.

"Yeah," said Tech.

"We can probably use those," said Daniella, "Since Eronor is captured, the enchantment has probably lifted enough so that we can use them as long as we don't destroy them. Wait, what exactly do you have in mind?" Tech told her his plan. "That's a good idea, but Sophie can only take power, she can't fix the problem of Ace being an anthro and therefore immune to my abilities. Then again, if we could do it while he's asleep or unconscious instead, it could probably work as long as we use our magic for it."

That night, while Patrick and Rita were asleep so that they couldn't see the girls use magic and Ace was asleep so that they could do it without worry of immunities, Tech, Rev, Duck, Slam, Lexi, Daniella, Wendy, and Sophie all went to carry out the plan on Ace to coax the memories out of him. The 3 sisters checked to make sure no one was there watching and then took out the glowing purple crystals and used their magic on them to enhance their ability enough so that Sophie could use both her sisters power without doing any damage to them and combine it so that she could reach into Ace's mind with Wendy's power and awaken what memories he couldn't reach with Daniella's power. She reached into his mind, but she only saw what memory he had available at the moment. It didn't make any sense. She then realized what was going on let go of her spell. Her 2 sisters dropped the spell, too, and Ace drifted back off to sleep.

"She didn't wipe his memories out of access," said Sophie, "She transferred them to herself. When she did it, she took his memories right out of his head and put them into hers so that no one could see them without going to her."

"You mean, Ace can't get his memory back unless that girl shows up again?" Lexi asked.

"Exactly," said Sophie, sadly and sympathetically at the same time.

Lexi was almost crying. Tech wouldn't stand for it. He decided that, just like when Sophie was taken captive, they would all go on a rescue mission the next morning.


	5. Rescue Riot

Chapter 5: Rescue Riot

Patrick, Rita, Sophie, Wendy, and Daniella were all guarding HQ. Patrick and Rita were only supposed to stay for the one night but Tech hadn't gotten a chance to find a place for them to stay elsewhere until they could get back home so they were stuck for a while longer. The Loonatics set out to find Black Out before sunrise. They rode in their ship to search through the air. They rode through the clouds for nearly a half hour before finding a ship at least quadruple their size.

"Wow, that thing's big," said Ace.

"Yep, he still doesn't have his memory back," said Duck.

"He will after this," said Tech, "Trust me." Tech pulled in to invade the ship. Before they could get on, the ship shot them.

"What do we do?" asked Lexi.

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Ace.

"Well, you are the leader," said Lexi.

"I am?"

Tech sighed. "Return fire." He pressed a button and their weapons were fired at the ship which didn't take any damage. "Stupid 28th century invisible aircraft shields." He tried to hack into the ship's system to bug the computer and shut down the shield, but he couldn't get in. "Rev, help me here."

"You-got-it-Tech," said Rev, hacking into the ship's security system in 3 seconds flat, "Got-it! I'm-in."

"Good, now shut down the shields!" Tech cried as Rev attempted just that.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Black Out was figuring out what the Loonatics were doing. "They must want back their precious leader's memory. They'll have it…when they're dead. But the coyote is mine. I'll make him pay for all he put me through, even if he doesn't remember it. Then again, they might all be of use to me." An alarm sounded on the control of her weapon system. "What is it now?" She messed with the controls for a little bit before finding Rev's signature hacking into her software. "Oh, those stupid animals! They think I can't find out what they're doing. Perhaps I can make this easier than I thought." She made a few corrections in the system and gave off a few commands before hitting a button and resting. "Wait 'til they see what I have in store for them."

Back on the ship, Rev was still hacking into the system. "This-is-harder-than-I-thought-it-would-be-Tech-she-has-a-really-complicated-system-and-uh-oh."

"'Uh oh' what?" asked Tech, suspicion, anger, and worry all wrapped up in his voice at the same time.

"Well-it-seems-that-she-hacked-back."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Tech. Suddenly, a strange lurch caused the ship to stop in midair. Tech tried to move them away, but the controls wouldn't work. "She's got us caught in some sort of tractor beam. I can't get us out."

"We're doomed, DOOMED!" (3 guesses who said that)

The next thing was a flash of purple light and darkness for all of them.

* * *

Tech woke up first in a glass cylinder in an extremely dark room. He looked around and saw nothing but the other Loonatics trapped in the same kind of cylinder. He tapped the glass rapidly a few times to wake them up. "Come on, guys, get up!"

Finally the other 5 anthros awaken from the unconsciousness that the evil villain had bestowed upon them.

"What-happened-Tech?" asked Rev.

"I don't know," said Tech, trying to use his magnetic ability to separate the bottom of the cylinder from the floor to break the glass and release him, "but she seems to have us in some sort of container designed to withstand all of our powers."

"I see you finally figured that out, Tech."

"Who said that?" asked Duck, looking around and not seeing anything.

"Over here," said a pair of glowing eyes from the corner, "Hello again, Tech."

"And again I must tell you that I've never met you before," said Tech.

"How can you not remember me? Oh, right, because of me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tech, not understanding what she was talking about.

"My name's not Black Out, you know," said the girl, "You should know by now who I am. Perhaps this will help." She held out her hand and another lightning bolt emerged, going straight through the glass and penetrating right into the coyote's mind.

Tech was raced through a series of images of memories of another person in his family that he didn't know he had. The stream of thoughts ended when he opened his eyes. "Nellie?"

"Who's Nellie?" asked Lexi.

"I'm his other sister," said Black Out, stepping into the light to reveal that she was a coyote who looked exactly like Rita except with darker fur and different eyes. Her eyes were the same shade of hazel, but they were inverted so that the pupils were white and the whites were black.

"You've got _another_ sister?" asked Duck, "How come we didn't hear about this either?"

"Because I didn't know," said Tech, "It's a long story now that I remember. You see, the night my mom had me, one of the other pups in the litter died that night and my dad had to raise the rest of us alone. A little before I went to college, dad died and the family got in a fight. Patrick and Rita decided that they wanted nothing to do with me. But Nellie took my side and went to college with me. But we weren't always in agreement, either. And I wasn't the only one in my family who took damage from that comet."

***Flashback*******

Tech's device exploded at the University and he came out of the building with the remote, trying to get it to operate correctly before they would dismantle it. "My baby!"

The college professor came out to the stairs. "I used to think you were a mad genius, Tech. Now I think you're just mad."

"But it does work!" Tech whined as the professor left, "If only someone could see that."

"I see that, Tech."

Tech looked back at the doors and saw his older sister, the oldest child in the family, leaning against the rails of the stairs by the entrance. "Thanks, Nell."

"Hey, Tech," said Nellie, "I stole his key. Do you want to lock him in?"

"Nellie, I've had enough of your practical jokes. For all we know, that's what caused me to lose my focus and put in that self-destruct device in the first place."

"You said you put it in for extra credit."

"Nell, no one would be dumb enough to do that. I just said that to bail you out of trouble…again. I'm getting tired of doing that even if you are my sister."

"Tech, dad told me to watch out for you before he died and I intend to do just that."

"Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean that I can't look out for myself. I'm getting tired of being treated like a baby by you and Patrick and Rita. That's what started the fight with them in the first place and made them leave. For another thing, I hardly think that getting me in trouble and almost expelled for the past 4 years would be watching out for me."

Nellie came down the stairs next to her brother. "I realize that, Tech. But I'm not going to leave you behind and you can't change the way things work. I couldn't convince Patrick and Rita to stay with us no matter what I did. It's my job as the oldest to cause trouble protecting you."

"If I didn't know any better I'd fire you," said Tech, crossing his arms at her, "Why don't you just--" Tech stopped when they both felt the earth beneath their feet begin to wobble unnaturally. Tech knew that earthquakes didn't come so suddenly or so quietly. The 2 coyote siblings turned around and saw a huge rock, most likely an asteroid of some sort, crash into the water and release a huge radiation wave.

"Tech, look out!" Nellie cried out to her brother, jumping in front of him as the radiation knocked him out. She stared at the light from the radiation wave, not daring to blink for a second. Tech's eyes glowed green as he took his share of the power, but Nellie's were inverted. She couldn't move at all as her genes were mutated into a sudden need for darkness. "The light--" she whispered, shielding her eyes from the radiation as she sank to her knees, "I-it's too much--please, Tech--m-make it stop…" She fell unconscious next to her brother's own mutated body.

_3 hours later…_

Nellie and Tech woke up at the same time in a hospital wing. The sun was setting to a dark purple sky. The radiation had thrown the world "out of whack" after the comet had struck.

"What happened, Tech?" asked Nellie.

"I don't know," said Tech, "I guess that after we had that fight, that giant rock came into the atmosphere and broke off so that what was left of it released the radiation. What I want to know is how we survived without taking any damage."

"Why do you think the sky is purple?"

"The comet must have done some damage to the atmosphere itself or something. I don't know. But I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about--what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes, they--"

Nellie picked up a mirror and saw that her eyes had inverted. They were no longer normal white coyote eyes with hazel irises and black pupils, but hazel eyes with black whites and white pupils. She then remembered what had happened and how the light had been too much for her fragile coyote eyes to take in. She then remembered the almost hateful words her family had spoken to her…the insults Patrick had thrown at her in first grade…the "advice" Rita constantly gave her…and the last words Tech spoke to her before the radiation was released…she wouldn't stand for it. They wouldn't protect her like she had done for them. She looked hatefully at her youngest brother.

"Nellie, you…Nellie, what's wrong?"

"You did this to me…"

"Nellie, it's not my fault that comet hit and if I said anything that hurt your feelings or something than--" Tech was cut off when his eyes glowed green and his hands glowed with the same light as the one surrounding the end of Nellie's bed as it threw itself in the air, leaving her behind on the floor as she tumbled to the corner of the room. Tech released his hold and the bed fell to the ground. He ran over to inspect his older sister. "Nellie, are you OK?"

Nellie looked up at her brother thinking he had purposely attacked her. All affection had left her eyes…there was only hate…. She threw her hand out at him and a bolt of purple and black lightning struck Tech in the stomach, launching him through the window and all the way across the street into a building. He was cut by several shards of glass, but when he opened his eyes he saw that every wound was healing as the emerald glow once again surrounded his body and he regenerated.

_What's happened to us?_ Tech thought as he got up from the ground.

Nellie jumped through the window from 10 stories up with amazing agility and landed on her feet, about 6 yards away from Tech. As she walked closer to him, she remembered every single bad thing that had happened to her because of him, not focusing the least bit on all the trouble she had caused him. "You're not my brother anymore, Tech."

"Nellie--" Tech whimpered miserably as he pleaded silently to his sister that she would forget the bad things and remember all the good things that had happened.

Nellie didn't let another word be spoken by anyone before waving her hand and making a cyclone appear that surrounded Tech's head, deleting all memory of her, but nothing else. Tech couldn't open his eyes until after she had left to find a use for her powers until they'd meet again, wiping out all the street lights she walked past.

***End Flashback*******

"I woke up a couple hours later and Zadavia found me and put me with you guys," Tech continued to explain, "I never saw Nellie again so I didn't remember her at all…until now."

"There are a few things I still don't get," said Lexi, "Why did you wipe his memory of only you if you could have made it a lot worse?"

"Because I knew we'd meet again one day and I wanted him to suffer when we did," explained Nellie, "I didn't expect to meet in exactly this way, but I knew that he would be trying to stop me eventually."

"OK, then," said Lexi, still not understanding, but refusing to go too deep into the subject in case that took up too much time, "but, if you're only going after him, why did you take the rest of us? Trying to make him suffer more because you know we're his friends?"

"That, and your powers just so happen to maintain a structure of the radiation inside your bodies so I need to drain all of your powers to get the radiation I need to survive in the light."

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," said Duck.

"And after I've got your powers, you won't be able to stop me from using those powers to completely block out the sun so that I can no longer suffer through the torment of the light that mocks my vision."

"Why does everyone else have to suffer for your enjoyment?" asked Tech, "Or is this about power?"

"It's both," said Nellie, "And now that I'm only looking out for myself, you can't hold anything against me. I've named myself Black Out because I can wipe out light, sight, memory, and consciousness. Now I've got a chance to black out your power." She held up her hand and the lightning emerged six-fold to suck the power right out of all the Loonatics at the same time. The Loonatics fell to the floor, weakly as they lost the last of their power. Tech was gasping for breath since she had hit him the hardest. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a total planet-wide blackout to plan." She used Duck's power to "quack" out of the room to the control room.

After she left, 5 heads stuck out of the darkness at the end of the room.

"Hey!" called a girl's voice.

The Loonatics recognized the voice. They looked up and saw Daniella step out of the darkness.

"Daniella!" Rev said, slower than usual now that he had lost his power, "What are you doing here?"

"We stowed away," said Wendy, coming out of the darkness as well, "You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun now, did you?"

"You left HQ unguarded?" asked Tech.

"Relax," said Sophie, coming forward, "We turned on your automated security system before we left."

"Huh," said Rita, "I guess Patrick and I aren't your only siblings. She must have wiped our minds, too, so that we wouldn't tell you. We were the only other ones that knew really, apart from everybody at the University who knew you really well, but she probably attacked all them, too."

"Yeah…" said Tech, "Now would you please GET US OUT OF HERE?"

"OK, OK," said Rita, "I've got it." She got closer to the cylinders and checked to make sure no one was looking before waving her hand and making the glass on the cylinders freeze. She kicked the glass on Tech's and it fell apart around him.

"How did you--" Tech started to ask, "You took damage from the comet, too?"

"I'm an ice-caster," said Rita, breaking the other Loonatics' traps as she spoke, "Patrick can control winds. No one in this family was left out." She finally broke Slam's cylinder apart and all the Loonatics were free. "We should have told you that, too."

"Can we do this later after we've gotten their powers back?" asked Sophie.

"I like that idea," said Lexi, running off with them to go get back Ace's memory and all their powers.


	6. Worse and Worse

Chapter 6: Worse and Worse

The 11 heroes looked down the hall and didn't see anything or anyone.

"OK," said Daniella, "the coast is clear, let's go over the plan. Once we find her, Sophie will use her power on Black Out. Since she has so much power at the moment, it will be too much for her to handle. If she doesn't give your powers back after that, I'll use my power to influence her into doing it." She turned around and ran right into Black Out who clutched her tightly about 5 yards away from the rest of the group.

"Daniella!" Rev cried out for his girlfriend.

"I'm not about to give this up," said Nellie, not taking her dark, inverted eyes off of Daniella for one minute. Daniella held on to Black Out's arm with her right hand. "I know what you're trying to do. That power doesn't work on me." Nellie threw Daniella over the side of the railing on the walkway of the floor of the ship they were on. It at least 5 stories to the bottom of the metal ship. That jump was lethal!

If Rev could still fly, he wouldn't have wasted a second trying to save her (which would be odd considering the fact of how fast he would be). But, since he couldn't, Rita used the water in the air to make an ice shield in midair to catch Daniella before she could fall. Patrick then manipulated the wind currents to increase speed and strength and pull her back up, right into Rev's arms.

"You think I didn't know about your powers?" asked Nellie, "For one thing, I have super hearing now and I heard you break them out. For another thing, you showed me those powers right before I wiped _your_ memory of me."

"Why are you going through all this?" asked Rita, "We're your family!"

"Not anymore," said Nellie, "I took myself out of _your_ family. I never fit in with you guys. I was the oldest and you still didn't let me in on anything and then Tech didn't do anything to help me when that comet hit."

"There was nothing I could do, Nellie," said Tech, "You refused to close your eyes and the power was so much I could hardly move anyway."

"Well, I see you already replaced me," said Nellie, eyeing Sophie as she spoke, "Or is she your second girlfriend?"

"What?" Tech cried.

Sophie and Tech both started disagreeing again. "We--'second'?" asked Sophie, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh…" Tech didn't know what to say to that. But he wasn't in love the first time around. She was actually a bit of a brat, just like Sophie's first boyfriend was a big jerk.

"Moving on," said Lexi, "I want my powers back."

"Too bad," said Nellie, striking Lexi with lightning so that she hit the railing.

"LEXI!" Ace cried, running to her side before he knew what he was doing. His memories were kicking back in even though he didn't have them.

"That's 3 couples so far," said Nellie, "What's up in this room?" She struck Duck and he went flying through the air.

Wendy threw out her hand at him and he stopped before he could reach the railing and then landed. "Told you I could levitate people, too," she told Daniella, who still wouldn't let go of Rev.

"Technically, he's an anthropomorphic duck, not a people," said Daniella.

"What?" asked Wendy, "You do realize that I have no idea what you just said?"

"Forget about this," said Nellie, waving her hand and taking Rita and Patrick's powers before they could do anything.

Sophie couldn't take this. She jumped at Nellie and tried to grab her, but Nellie used Patrick's power to throw her against the wall. Tech ran to his girlfriend's side. She was scraped a little, but he could fix that when they got out…no, he couldn't. Nellie had his power now. He couldn't let Sophie use his power to regenerate herself like he had done 3 times when they first met. While he was over there, though, he did see a button. He pushed it and a hatch opened to reveal a way out.

Before Nellie could even use Rev's power, they all crowded through the door and ran to find the ship and get out. They got inside their ship and flew out back to HQ so that they could figure out a way to get their powers back without Nellie being even in a range that Lexi's power could listen in on.

* * *

"What do we do?" asked Daniella, "We're totally doomed if she has all of our power except for the 3 of us."

"It's not all that bad," said Tech, "So Ace lost his memory and we lost our power and my oldest sister is out to kill me…OK, it's bad."

"How are we supposed to get her close enough to get our powers back without letting her know that we're near?" asked Lexi.

Tech thought about this for a second. "That's it! Nellie would only attack places that I was related to because she was after me. And she would only attack at night because that's when she's the strongest since the sunlight is bad for her. And she wouldn't attack them until they were exhibiting the most energy in the area so that she could start an entire local blackout. We have to find some place I'm related to and lure her there tonight by making it exhibit the most energy in the area. When she comes there, we'll surprise attack her and she'll give us back our memory and powers."

"It won't last that long, Tech," said Sophie, "She's evil now. She'll be after us forever."

"I think I can fix that," said Tech, getting up and heading to his lab the second that he was finished talking.

"This ought to be good," said Wendy.

* * *

3 hours later, after having to lose time now that Rev wasn't as fast and couldn't help as much, Tech finally came up with something. He stuffed it in his pack before they left to enact their plan. He wouldn't say anything other than the fact that it would subdue Nellie's powers enough that she would still be able to use them, but would no longer be evil.

"Let's hope it works," said Duck. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I know it'll work, Tech," said Sophie. While the others were leaving the building, Sophie pulled Tech aside with her gloved hands to talk to him. "How come you never told anyone about your family?"

"I don't know," said Tech, "I meant to tell them but every time I thought I could, we were interrupted. And after that, I just kept putting it off, waiting for the right time. But, I guess there never was a 'right time'."

"Maybe you should have told them sooner and then all this wouldn't have happened," suggested Sophie.

"It would have happened either way since Nellie wiped my memory of her. And, for another thing, I--uh…"

"You didn't want push it on them? You didn't think they'd trust you? You were worried that they wouldn't understand why you wouldn't talk to your brother and sister and they'd force you to do something?"

"Mostly the last one."

"Tech, they're your friends. Friends don't force you to do stuff that you don't want to do…unless, of course, what you're doing gives you no drive or ambition and--"

"You've been through this haven't you?"

"Something similar, I won't get into that." Sophie looked down at her feet, unsure of how to word what she was going to say next. "Tech, I want to ask you something."

"Sure. Anything. What is it?"

Sophie opened her mouth to say something and then got nervous and closed it again. She didn't know what he was going to say if she asked him and…what if he said "no"? Before she could figure out what to say, she wrapped herself around him and kissed him instead.

Tech was surprised, but still kissed her back. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his snout. He pulled away from her and she let go, too.

"What's wrong, Tech?"

"Nothing," Tech lied. Her powers didn't only affect him when he had powers. Without powers, he was _completely_ vulnerable to her. She didn't just affect power, but life essence. Of course she didn't know that. She had only been around Witches, Warlocks, and mutants her whole life, never a mortal. He had to get his power back soon if he wanted to tell her what he had been holding in all night.

"Hey, Tech," said Lexi's voice over the intercom, "Are you and Sophie coming or not?"

"We'll be there in a second," Tech said into his end of the intercom. He turned back to Sophie. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"It can wait," Sophie said, "Let's just go after your sister."


	7. Battle of the Coyotes

Chapter 7: Battle of the Coyotes

The team went back to Acme Tech, but in a different area where Nellie hadn't been to yet. They turned on all the lights and computers and Rev and Tech depleted the energy in the nearby buildings. No one was in that area, so they didn't get any complaints.

"How bad does it have to be before she gets here?" asked Rita.

"It shouldn't be long now," said Tech, adjusting his device after fixing it when it had fried the first time, "OUCH!" It fried again. "I take it she's here."

"You've got it, Tech." They all turned to see Nellie begin wiping out the lights. "You made a mistake. In this attempt to lure me here, you've just given me more power." She used her power to wipe out the rest of the lights and the computers.

None of them could see anything. "I've got this," said Daniella, waving her wand and then putting it away quickly while the spell activated and the team could all see in the dark.

"Nice work, Daniella," Rev said to his girlfriend.

"You guys just don't know when to give up, do you?" asked Nellie, angrily, spreading her power to the rest of the building. Suddenly, her power dropped and the electricity outside of that room was restored. She fell to the ground and the team could see Sophie grasping her from behind.

"Thanks for the help, Sophie," said Tech.

Sophie nodded, grasping his sister tighter. "I would suggest you give them their powers back or I'm never letting go."

Nellie couldn't take the pain. She had too much power to handle Sophie's ability. She still refused to give back their powers. She waved her hand and Sophie fell back from a gust of wind released by Patrick's power. Tech ran to her side…again.

"Are you OK, Sophie?" Tech asked, careful not to touch her.

"I'm fine," said Sophie, weakly.

Tech had had enough of his sister's madness. He began to quickly unwrap his pack, but Nellie knew saw him and used Rita's power to turn the ground beneath his feet into ice. He slipped and dropped his pack right next to Sophie, who picked it up and finished opening it.

She pulled out a syringe. _So this is how he was going to fix her powers,_ she thought.

"I'll take that." Nellie grabbed it.

Sophie kicked her and Tech's…whatever…went flying. Lexi caught it.

"Rev, go long!" Lexi threw it at the roadrunner. Rev caught it and threw it at Daniella.

"Hot potato, catch!" Daniella shouted at Wendy as she tossed it again.

Wendy caught it with no problem since she could levitate it. "Duck, coyote in the middle!" Wendy threw it lightly and used her power to move it right above Nellie and into Duck's hands. Duck tossed it at Rita who threw it to Patrick who gave it to Ace who didn't know what to do with it and threw in no specific direction, accidentally returning it to Nellie.

"HA!" Nellie shouted. Tech stood up behind her and knocked her over, causing her to drop it to the corner of the room where no one was standing. Tech and Nellie both made a jump for it and made it go flying right into Sophie's hands. She caught it and tossed it back to Tech who, since he was right next to her, immediately injected the formula into Nellie's bloodstream. While the biggest effects of the meteor were coming undone, Ace regained his memory and everyone got their powers back.

"Yeah-I-can-finally-talk-fast-again-it-was-getting-kind-of-annoying-not-being-able-to-talk-the-way-I-usually-do-because-I-was-so-used-to-talking-this-way-and--"

"Rev! You still are annoying!" Duck yelled, "quacking" over to him.

"Hey, I remember now!" Ace said, "I'm Ace Bunny, I have laser vision, and I'm in love with Lexi!"

"Ace, I'm right here," said Lexi.

"Oh, uh, I--"

"It's OK, I feel the same way," said Lexi, gazing into his sapphire eyes as he looked into her emerald ones.

Nellie seemed fine, so Tech took the syringe and threw it out. "Tech?" Nellie asked, looking at her brother with her now normal hazel eyes. The inversion had affected her brain somehow and her powers had turned her evil. Tech smiled and nodded at her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I know, I fixed that," said Tech.

"You'll always be my brother and I love you," said Nellie, smiling back. She then turned and saw Sophie and her sisters trying to part Duck and Rev's fight. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Tech looked where Nellie was looking and saw Sophie. He remembered all they had gone through together and remembered how she had told him last time they met that she was in love with him. Those had also been the last words she said to him before going to Anasala. And he had felt the same way about her the whole time. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"You know what you have to do?" Nellie asked.

"I've been trying to but I can't bring myself to say it," said Tech.

"How much longer is it before she goes home?" asked Nellie.

"I don't know," said Tech, "But I'm doing it tonight if ever."

* * *

Tech wasn't the only one. Rev, Duck, and Ace had joined in with him.

Nellie went to live with Rita and Patrick. Tech had fixed their car while they were waiting for the sun to set so they were all 3 together while Tech was with the Loonatics.

If you're wondering what happened that night, after the Loonatics got home, Patrick and Rita went back to their house and took Nellie with them so that the group would be in peace when the guys proposed to their girlfriends.

THE--Wait! It's not over yet.


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8: Epilogue

(Hannah Montana's "He Could Be the One" plays in background)

Daniella and Wendy were both up already. It was about 5:30 in the morning. They were making breakfast for the Loonatics. Sophie had gone to Anasala by herself last night to inform their parents of the good news. The girls couldn't help but think of their guys.

_Smooth talking, so rocking, he's got everything that a girl's wanting._

_He's such a cutie, he's getting to me, and I can't keep myself from doing something stupid._

_Think I'm really falling for his smile, get butterflies when he says my name. _

(Please keep in mind that Wendy and Daniella are not the ones singing) Lexi walked in, rubbing her eyes and saw Daniella and Wendy hard at work.

"You willing to help?" asked Wendy. Lexi nodded and walked over.

_He's got something special, he's got something special,_

_And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental,_

_He's got something special, he's got something special,_

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me, maybe_

_He could be the one._

_He could be the one,_

_He could be the one._

_Yeah, he could be the one,_

_He could be the one,_

_He could be the one. _

Tech and Rev woke up first. They came into the hall and stopped when they saw Lexi, Wendy, and Daniella making breakfast for them.

"Wow-Tech," Rev whispered, "If-they'll-go-through-all-this-trouble-for-us-now-imagine-what-they'll-do-when-we're-really-married."

Tech shushed him.

_He's lightning, sparks are flying,_

_And everywhere I go he's always on my mind and,_

_I'm going crazy about him lately_

_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing,_

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe,_

_He really blows me away_

_He's got something special, he's got something special,_

_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental,_

_Yeah, he's got something special, he's got something special,_

_I can hardly breathe something's been telling me, telling me, maybe_

_He could be the one._

_He could be the one,_

_He could be the one._

_Yeah, he could be the one,_

_He could be the one,_

_He could be the one. _

Ace and Duck then walked in and noticed the girls, too.

"What are they--" Duck started.

Tech, Rev, and Ace all shushed him (quietly). The girls had wanted it to be a surprise.

_And he's got a way_

_Of making me feel_

_Like everything I do is_

_Perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_

_(And I'm so into it)_

_He's got something special, he's got something special,_

_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental,_

_Yeah, he's got something special, he's got something special,_

_I can hardly breathe, something been telling me, telling me, maybe_

_He could be the one._

_He could be the one,_

_He could be the one._

_Yeah, he could be the one,_

_He could be the one,_

_He could be the one._

_(He could be the one) _

Wendy caught a pancake perfectly in a plate after Daniella flipped it (of course, she used her levitation power) and then noticed the guys sitting in the hall.

"So, do you gals do this kind of thing every morning, or is it just for the fiancée?" asked Ace.

"Pretty much the last one," said Lexi, "Come on, guys."

It was about 7 by then. After they'd all eaten, Sophie came back. She wasn't supposed to be back yet. But Tech could tell something was wrong. The plan was that she transport to the house, tell her parents what had happened, and then spend the night there for as long as she wanted and then come in around lunchtime. It wasn't even 8 o'clock yet and she was already there.

"Sophie?" asked Tech, "What happened? What are you--" He didn't even finish that sentence as she sat down and he noticed that she was crying, her clothes were torn, and her hands were covered in blood. "Sophie, what happened?"

"Mom and Dad are dead," Sophie whispered.

"What?" Wendy said, turning to her sister as soon as she heard the words. Daniella looked up, too. This wasn't supposed to happen. And how had it happened?

Before anyone could ask Sophie that question, she began to sob uncontrollably and bury her head in her hands.

(Miley Cyrus' "When I Look at You" plays in background)

Tech sat down next to his girlfriend and laid his arm around her. She buried her face in chest and he hugged her gently in return.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a song,_

_A beautiful melody,_

_When the nights are long,_

_'Cause there is no guarantee,_

_That this life is easy._

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_And there's no lights to break out the dark,_

_That's when I_

_I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I_

_I_

_I look at you_

_When I look at you _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
